Tearing him Apart
by Pricat
Summary: During the night, Shrek remembers something terrible that happened twenty five years ago. He tells Fiona but later on something bad happens...
1. Memories and Bad dreams

Tearing him Apart 

_It was night time but Fiona was asleep, lost in peaceful dreaming but Shrek wasn't. Something within was upsetting him but he couldn't tell anybody. He'd fallen asleep after her but was having flashbacks._

_25 Years in the past._

_He'd only been a child when they'd called. His parents had been paying a vicious ogre gang called the Snarlers protection money but lately his father hadn't been paying them their money. Suddenly they burst in through the door. "What're you guys doing here? I gave you your money!" his father had told the leader. "I don't think so." He said as he and the other members barged in. His Mom had hidden him in the closet so that they wouldn't find him. He heard sounds of struggle and then a gun shot. He peered through the crack in the door and saw the gang leave. He opened the door and walked out. He searched for his parents but smelt nothing. He then saw cop carriages show up and carry off two body bags. He opened one and saw his father. This shocked him greatly. Tears came to his eyes as he ran off._

_End flashback._

_But then he started to dream. He'd walked back into the swamp but heard laughter. He then found something on the floor that shocked him. It was Fiona. She was lying on the floor not moving or breathing. He saw somebody standing over her body. It was him, the one that had murdered his parents twenty five years ago. "It's such a pity to see you like this but then again you never do feel emotions. Besides she was a nobody." He said gleefully. He watched as Mur faded. He shook in fear as Mur changed into somebody else. It was his cousin. "I'm sorry but you started it." He said angrily. Shrek then felt himself being shook awake. He'd fallen out of bed with the blankets over him. Fiona had heard him talking in his sleep and was worried for him. _

_He was in a ball with the blankets covering him. But she got more worried when she heard him crying. She was at a loss. "I've never heard… you cry before. Was it bad? I heard you talking about it in your sleep." She said to him. "Fiona you wouldn't like it, trust me." He said sadly. She then stroked his back gently. She could see he was in pain. He sighed deeply. "I'll… tell ya but you're not going to like it." He said silently. She then sat beside him. "I was only a child when it happened. I never knew that I'd remember that night twenty five years later. My parents… They'd been paying this gang called the Snarlers protection money to keep us safe from hunters but then one night, they couldn't pay them so that night… we were so happy. They barged in through the door. Mur and his boys had guns with them. My mother pushed me into the closet so I wouldn't end up like them." He said. Fiona was curious. _

"_What happened next?" she asked him but he was tensing up and she saw tears run down his cheeks. "It's okay honey. You can tell me." She said reassuringly. "I looked through the door and heard a noise. It was the sound of a gun being fired. They screamed as they met their fate and they fell to the ground. It was terrible coming in there and finding their bodies. It… was horrible." He told her through tears. Fiona had put her arms around him in a protective embrace. "Then tonight I dreamt that he came back and… slayed you like he did my parents. Then he became my cousin. It was terrifying even for a dream." He said still upset. This upset her more than ever. "It'll be okay. I would never let myself or anyone I care about to get killed. Even if it happened, I'll always be in your heart where I always have been since we've been married" she said to him. But Puss had heard this as he came inside. He never knew this had happened. He then crept into the bedroom. Fiona then walked out to get some air. "Hola boss." He said to Shrek softly. He saw that his friend had been upset. "I'm sorry about your parents. I wish I could go back in time and help you stop that from happening." He said. _

_He sighed at this. "Puss that's nice but there's no point. Back then I didn't know you and you didn't know me. Just leave me alone with my pain and sadness." He said quietly. Puss then left the room. Later that night he stayed up while Fiona slept. He couldn't get what he'd seen out of his mind. He then made himself some toast and spread eyeball jelly over it and made himself several cups of coffee. He then sat in his alligator chair but pulled it beside the fire. But he could still hear the ones he loved scream as Mur took care of them. He then went for a walk to clear his head of this._

_Suddenly he was caught in a rope trap. Mur and the rest of his crew surrounded him. He growled as they came closer. "YOU! YOU'RE THE ONES WHO CAUSED ME PAIN!" he yelled as he broke free and ran towards the house. But several of Murs's boys were already there and had Fiona with them. Mur laughed as he brought out a gun. He loaded it and aimed it at her. Shrek then saw him pull the trigger. "NO!" he yelled as he became a shield. He then fell down to the ground. He was in agony. There was some blood on his clothes. Mur then laughed as he and his boys escaped. There were tears in Fiona's eyes. "No! This can't happen to him!" she said through tears. Puss then watched as she felt his arm for a pulse. There was one but it was very, very weak. This relieved her. Everything then went to black._

_Several days later he woke up in bed but his stomach and arm hurt. Fiona was by his side. "Hey honey are you feeling better?" she said to him. "Yeah but what happened? My arm and chest hurt. Did something happen to me?" Shrek told her silently. She hesitated before speaking. "You… The Snarlers and their leader Mur shot you. They were going to shoot me but you became a shield and saved me. I'm sorry about what happened" she said to him. Later that night he was reluctant to sleep because he was worried about his memories coming back. Fiona understood as she lay beside him gently. "I know you're worried. What happened a long time ago must've really bothered you. But let's face it together. I know you're frightened but I want to help any way I can." She said to him. He then felt himself tense up. _

"_It's just I'm afraid of losing you. I couldn't bear it if you died or were killed instantly, I never knew what I would do with myself if that happened. I loved them so much and they were taken away from me." He said._

_But Mur was watching. "It's too late to run from me. Soon you'll pay with those you love!" he hissed under his breath as somebody joined him. It was Shrek's cousin…. _


	2. Mur's Plan

Tearing Him Apart 

Snowgre laughed as he felt his cousin's fear of Mur and the Snarlers. He knew that it would be easy to tear him limb from limb but seeing him squirm was more fun. Fiona could tell her husband was worried for her but was still hurting from the past. She found him asleep in his favourite chair. She smiled as she shook him awake. "Hey honey. Did you sleep well?" she asked him calmly. "Not really. I kept remembering what had happened in the past but then I thought of you and then my eyes got heavy and fell asleep." He told her quietly as he drank some coffee.

Meanwhile in Far, Far Away the Snarlers were in their hidden den underground the kingdom where the king and queen couldn't reach them. Mur smiled as he thought about his plan to take over the kingdom. He knew that Snowgre was his arch enemy's cousin. He then took him somewhere where they could be alone. "I need you to take care of him psychologically… until we take care of things here and then when he comes to stop us, we'll take away the best thing he ever had!" Mur told him evilly. "Good idea but he'll know we're up to something." Snowgre told him. Suddenly Mur's face got even angrier and this worried him greatly. "Alright! I'll do it!" he told him caving in. Mur smiled as he watched him leave.

Snowgre hoped that his cousin was unaware of his intentions or he was dead meat. He took off his gang stuff but kept the bandanna on. He could fake that it was in fashion. Fiona saw her husband look out the window at the night sky. It was raining. He watched as she went into the bedroom and turned off the light. Suddenly he heard knocking on the door. He opened it and found Snowgre standing there. "Hey man what's up?" he told him as he came in. Shrek looked at the bandanna questioningly. "It's in fashion." He told him calmly as he set out a sleeping bag. He noticed his cousin wasn't going into the bedroom with Fiona. "I don't sleep so good, okay? Let's just leave it at that." He told Snowgre. He smiled as he fell asleep.

Tomorrow he would start messing with his cousin's mind. He hoped Mur would be pleased with this. Fiona had came out of the bedroom to find her husband sitting in the alligator chair. He was still awake. "You can't sleep?" she asked him. There were tears in his eyes. She then hugged him. "Don't worry, it'll be alright." She said soothingly to him. He smiled weakly at this. She then saw Snowgre and was worried but surprised…


	3. Twist

Tearing him Apart 

Ch 3

"Who is he? Why's he here?" she asked him curiously. "He's my cousin and I don't know why he's here. I thought he was gone years ago." Shrek told her. There was sweat dripping down his face because in his mind, he was imagining something bad happening to her but didn't know what. She saw this and was worried. "Are you okay?" she asked him. "Yeah I'm fine." He said quietly. "Okay I'll go make breakfast." She said and walked into the kitchen. He sighed watching her go…

Snowgre could see the pain in his cousin's eyes and smiled. It was time to start. "You love her right? You'd do anything to keep her safe, to prevent what could happen from long ago, wouldn't you? You see Mur and the Snarlers… They're still out there seeking you. They know you were spared long ago and need to finish the job." He said to him. "What do you mean? Please! I don't understand." He said to him. "They weren't taken care of long ago. They simply hid themselves underground." He told him. This sent a shiver up his spine…

"This can't be true! Snowg you're trying to freak me out!" he yelled. "I'm not and you know it. It still hurts hearing them scream for their lives as Mur took them from you long ago and now he's about to do the same to somebody… you care about!" he told him. He then heard a scream and ran into the kitchen. Mur had Fiona in his grip and his gang were pointing guns at her. "No! You can't do this!" Shrek yelled angrily. Suddenly everything went black…"I'm sorry cousin." Snowgre thought as he watched it unfold...

His cousin and Fiona vanished before his eyes. He was nervous. "What've I done? Because of me, he's gone forever. Why do these things happen? Why? I should be the one who can't sleep, not him. It's all my fault and I'll find a way to fix it." he thought as he left with Mur and the Snarlers. He wasn't feeling good at all...

But his cousin and Fiona hadn't been killed. They'd been sent somewhere... into the past. Maybe if he was lucky, they could prevent what happened that fateful night twenty five years ago and stop this from happening and from him joining the Snarlers. They found themselves near a swamp in the forest but it wasn't their one. "What's going on? Those guys showed up and now we're here but where?" she thought. She watched as her husband looked through the window. It was his past self when he was five or maybe six years old. He was amazed and shocked all at once. "I can stop it from happening. That way... I wouldn't remember that awful night when they took my family from me." he thought quietly as he watched himself with his parents... There was always a way, wasn't there?

He hoped so. But there was a serious risk that everything he loved and cared for in the present would be erased or messed up by this but to him, it was worth it. Fiona saw the look in his eyes and wondered what was going on. "I'll explain everything." he told her. But then he saw Mur and the Snarlers and knew what he needed to do. "Stay here. I'm going to take care of them." he told her. She watched as he stepped out of the bushes and faced Mur. He then took the Snarlers out by force but Mur was left. "Get out of my way! This family's mine!" he roared at him. "I don't think so! I won't let you hurt them!" he yelled as he took care of him with one swift punch. He smiled at this. Fiona then came over to him. "What did you do?" she asked him curiously. "It's okay Fi. They're safe. That's all that matters." he told her looking at the house. He then saw his younger self run into his arms. Fiona gasped in shock...


End file.
